


Business Call

by SinQueen69



Series: DC Vault [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BruDick Week, Creampie, Crying, Day 1, Dom Bruce Wayne, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Humiliation kink, Keeping Quiet, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Dick Grayson, dildo, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: “I suppose I’ll have to fuck you like a whore tonight then,”~~||~~BruDick Week 2021 Day 1: Dom/sub
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: DC Vault [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474994
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181
Collections: BruDick Week 2021





	Business Call

Dick couldn’t help but clutch at the silk bedsheets on either side of his hips as he whined, feeling overstimulated and wrung out in the best possible way. 

“Sh,” Bruce shushed the younger man as he pressed the thick, vibrating dildo deeper into Dick, smirking smugly as Dick’s half-hard cock spurted out small drops of cum as he pulled another orgasm out of the smaller man. 

“It’s so much Sir!” Dick mewled as he twisted from where he was sprawled out on the billionaire’s King-sized bed, toes and fingers curling into the fabric as his body ached and his cock rested now fully flaccid against his cum-stained stomach. 

“How can that possibly be? I have only been using this little toy on you since we started, are you that much of a whore?” Bruce rumbled out, raising an eyebrow as he twisted the dildo while shoving it deeper into the smaller man chuckling at the weak keen Dick gave as his sweat and cum stained body arched weakly. 

“Y-Yes Sir,” Dick mewled out, head fuzzy and mind slowly going blank as the blunt head of the dildo assaulted his sensitive prostate. 

“I suppose I’ll have to fuck you like a whore tonight then,” Bruce tugged the thick toy free, lazily slicking up his large erection with a handful of lube as he watched as Dick’s hole fluttered and gaped after taking the thick dildo for so long. 

“Anything you want Sir,” Dick gasped out, eyes rolling up into his head when Bruce grasped his hips to lift him so the older man could fit the fat head of his cock into his hole. 

Bruce grunted as the head of his cock popped into the younger man’s hole and sighed in bliss as he easily slid the rest of his shaft deep into the smaller man’s body. Bruce licked his lips at the sight of Dick’s flat stomach bulging in the shape of his cock. 

The silence of the room was suddenly pierced by the shrill ring of Bruce’s cellphone on the side table. Bruce looked at the phone and a smirk appeared on his lips sending a jolt down Dick’s body as he knew that smirk. That smirk only appeared when Bruce was going to humiliate him in some sort of way. Heat built up in Dick’s stomach as Bruce, still, balls deep inside of the smaller man leaned over and picked up his phone.

“Wayne,” Bruce said calmly as he answered the phone, pressing it to his ear as he held Dick’s left leg far out to the side so he could shallowly thrust into the smaller man. 

“Yes I can talk, I’m not doing anything important.” Bruce gave Dick a dark smirk, chuckling lowly as Dick’s face went red and his soft cock gave a twitch and Dick clenched around the older man’s cock as humiliation and arousal flooded his system. 

Dick had to slap both his hands over his mouth to stop himself from crying out when Bruce suddenly and without missing a beat in his sentence about the budget for a new project started pounding into him. 

Dick writhed and shook, unable to do anything but lay there and take the CEO’s cock over and over even as overstimulated tears built up in his eyes and he dug his fingers against his cheeks as he did his best to muffle his whines and moans as his prostate was battered relentlessly by the older man who wasn’t even breaking a sweat as he thrust into Dick repeatedly. 

Dick had to swallow rapidly to stop from drooling and groaning loudly as his body shook and trembled as Bruce fucked him through a dry orgasm without pause. Dick felt his overstimulated tears slip down his cheeks as he squeezed his eyes shut as he gasped behind his hands as Bruce kept going. Never once did he break a sentence to gasp for breath, he never gave any indication that he was turning Dick into a sensitive, overstimulated mess with nothing but his cock and his uninterested tone as he talked about budgets and other company business. 

“Yes, yes, I’ll deal with the rest in the office tomorrow, yes. Alright, have a good night.” Bruce finally, finally finished his phone call, ending the call and tossing his phone over his shoulder before he leaned down and dragged his tongue over the tears that decorated Dick’s flushed face.

“Now that has been taken care of, I can fuck you properly,” Bruce promised as Dick’s shaking hands fell from his mouth. 

“S-Sir, I, ah, please,” Dick was shaking and Bruce captured his mouth in a dirty kiss as he hooked the younger man’s vibrating legs around his hips. 

“Colour,” Bruce stated firmly when the kiss broke and Dick had to gasp for air for a moment to answer. 

“Yellow,” Dick had never been this overstimulated before. Bruce paused instantly and adjusted their position, Dick whined as he lifted onto the older man’s lap and he curled his arms and legs around Bruce tightly, burying his face against Bruce’s neck to take a few deep breathes as Bruce stroked his hair soothingly. 

“Breath baby, just breath,” Bruce reminded as he hummed gently, knowing it helped Dick calm down when he was overstimulated like this. 

“I-I’m okay Sir, just really overstimulated I think,” Dick explained when he got his breath back and calmed down, mentally thanking Bruce for keeping his cock inside of him, it was thick and heavy inside of him but it was acting like a grounding point. 

“It wasn’t the call was it baby? I know we talked about me taking a phone call while we were like this,” Bruce asked gently as he used his thumbs to rub the remaining tears off of Dick’s flushed face. 

“No, no that was wonderful. It was just as good as when I suck you off under your desk at work.” Dick promised and he was telling the truth, it was amazing to be forced to keep quiet while Bruce fucked him hard while on a work call. 

“Just overstimulated and I bet that dry orgasm didn’t help hm?” Bruce said in understanding as he carded his fingers through Dick’s hair gently. 

“Yes Sir,” Dick was so relieved that Bruce understood and now that was so fully embraced by his Dom, he felt calmer even if he was still sore and oversensitive. 

“How about I make you a nice bath? Does that sound good baby?” Bruce asked and Dick nodded his agreement, a warm bath sounded like heaven.

“Only if you finish in me Sir,” Dick countered and Bruce chuckled and kissed Dick’s lips gently before he laid Dick back onto the bed. Dick wound his fingers in Bruce’s dark hair, keeping his limbs around the CEO and whimpered a bit when Bruce pulled out until just the tip of his cock remained inside of the younger man. 

Bruce jerked his shaft, swallowing hard at the sight of his collared sub so submissive below him, overstimulated to the point of saying ‘yellow’ but still begging for Bruce to come in him. Bruce grunted as he watched as he jerked off, knuckles grazing over Dick’s ass cheeks and groaned as he came. He had been close during the phone call that it didn’t take too long for him to come now. 

“Mm, feels so good Sir,” Dick moaned as warm cum flooded him as the older man came in him. 

“Anything for you baby,” Bruce promised as he leaned down for another kiss even as he milked every drop of cum from his cock so Dick would be nice and messy in the way the younger man loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
